


【弘佳】金色梦乡（番外）

by HelaMattinata



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 赫拉的文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaMattinata/pseuds/HelaMattinata
Relationships: 弘佳
Kudos: 8





	【弘佳】金色梦乡（番外）

马佳红着脸被黄子用牙齿咬着衣服一点一点掀开露出肚皮，最后衣服被卷到脖子，胸脯也露出来：原本紧实的小腹现在已经有些鼓起来了，胸脯相比之前也有些涨大。

“佳哥别怕，很好看。”黄子从小腹往上落下一串吻，将乳珠含弄着又舔又吸，两个奶头被吸的湿漉漉的，硬的像小石子。马佳被放倒在沙发上，不自觉的挺着胸脯，送到身上那人的嘴边，自己小声的喘；黄子分开他的双腿，一只手隔着裤子揉弄他的小穴。

孕期的人很是敏感，黄子仅仅是打着圈按着外面没往里探，马佳就流了水儿，马佳也意识到了这一点，羞的想夹紧腿，可黄子的手灵活的像条蛇，在小穴周围他的敏感点一阵戳弄，男人光着这样就被玩的裤子都湿了。

“哥你下面的嘴说话呢，听听，”黄子把马佳裤子脱下来，自己也解了皮带，手指就着小穴流出来的水弄出粘腻的水声：“听到了吗佳哥，你这里说想我呢。”

“闭、闭嘴，”马佳用手臂挡住眼睛不愿看着淫靡的一幕，可水声在空旷的客厅显得尤为明显，使得下面小穴难耐的抽动着，黄子显然也发现了，“三个月没吃到，馋了吧，别急马上让你这里饱饱的。”黄子一下子伸进两只手指，而马佳小穴显然适应良好，一动一动的吸着他的手指往里吃，黄子见状又加了一根，却发现和之前比窄了些，于是耐着性子又扩张一会儿，马佳喘着气扭了扭胯。

“... ...可以了,”马佳喘的紧，小胯扭捏的朝他送，小穴张着嘴要呢，黄子一看就明白了，抽出手指换上自己的一鼓作气进去了，小穴被插的内壁撑到最大，紧紧箍着他，哪怕有之前的水儿黄子也不敢轻举妄动，一只手拖着马佳小屁股让他双腿分的更开，一只手去揉被冷落的奶子，“嗯，啊，啊，”马佳被久违的充实激的忍不住叫出来，黄子轻轻动着腰，等小穴更湿了才渐渐加了力，“佳哥，你怎么这么紧，我不在你没自己玩？”

上下的敏感点都被刺激着，黄子说的话还臊的他不行，马佳很快被操失了神，问什么答什么：“没，没自己玩过... ...啊，啊”

黄子亲他一口，“想要吗？”“想要，呜呜，想要你，”马佳已经不会思考了，只不停的小声喘，身体每一寸都感受着最强烈的性爱，黄子身下开足马力狠狠操着已经不再那么紧的小穴。

“佳哥，你这样就像我在给你开苞，”一个挺身，黄子撞进更深的地方，引得马佳尖叫出声，脚趾蜷起来腿紧紧夹着他的腰：“啊，啊啊，别，太深，啊，太深了，那里不行，嗯，孩子，那里有，有孩子... ...”

黄子顿悟，朝着那里大开大合的操起来，每次都精准攻向那个点，“没关系，子宫口而已，不会碰到孩子，”马佳失控的哭叫出声，穴口已经被操开，红艳艳的穴被粗大的性器一下一下带出内里的红肉膜，水儿从穴口顺着流下来，屁股都是湿的，沙发上都是他的水。

黄子身上汗津津的，他已经快到了，马佳迷离的看着他，小穴抽动着，黄子俯下身把他抱起来，马佳整个人坐在他的性器上，被顶到从未有过的深度，“马佳，明天回国登记以后，我就是你老公了。”

“和老公一起，我们一起射。”

马佳脱力的挂在黄子身上全靠黄子扶着，“嗯，老公，和，老公一起射。”

两个人双双达到了高潮。


End file.
